


[podfic] Five Ways to Stop Being a Princess

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Huddling For Warmth, Podfic, Post-Alderaan, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Recovery, Snark, Target Practice, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: 1. Spend a night in the smuggling compartments of the Millennium Falcon2. Learn to fire a blaster without closing your eyes3. Get drunk and go to bed with an unsuitable man4. Yell at people who ask if you're okay5. Go to bed with an unsuitable man even when you're sober





	[podfic] Five Ways to Stop Being a Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Ways to Stop Being a Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634867) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Grief/Mourning, Five Times Fic, Snark, Banter, Huddling For Warmth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, post-Alderaan, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Target Practice, #ITPE 2018

 **Music:** [Kids In The Dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBeRxdmDM7c), as performed by An Honest Year

 **Length:**  00:35:14

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_Five%20Ways%20to%20Stop%20Being%20a%20Princess_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0456.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
